


All of Us

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Aftermath, Bad Dreams, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Peer Pressure, Xiaojiao gets stuck in the calabash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: “I mean, wouldn’t that be perfect? To have all of us in love?” The look in Red’s eyes made her pause, freeze.-_-Xiaojiao got stuck in the calabash.
Relationships: Long Xiaojiao/Red Son, Qi Xiaotian | MK & Long Xiaojiao | Mei, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	All of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I know we've seen stuff with Red Son or MK being in the calabash but consider: Chimerashipping angst where Mei gets trapped in the calabash?

_“I mean, wouldn’t that be_ perfect? _To have all of us in love?” The look in Red’s eyes made her pause, freeze. Right next to her, Xiaotian squeezes her hand and smiles at her. “So, what do you think Xiaojiao?”_

 _“I don’t mind if you don’t?” Xiaotian offers. He looks disappointed, releasing her hand. “But…I mean, if you don’t…” Her heart sinks because she_ hates _disappointing her best friend._

_“It’s just…okay,” Xiaojiao says, grabbing Xiaotian’s hand. He lights up. She swallows back the bile rising in her throat as she moves to kiss him…_

Xiaojiao awoke with tears in her eyes. She curled up in bed, feeling sick to her stomach. She knew Red, much less Xiaotian, would force her into that position. Xiaotian had made his stance clear and he just wanted to be platonic partners, as she did.

That entire scene had been Jin and Yin’s confused thoughts about their relationship. It hadn’t even gotten to Xiaotian saying he didn’t mind, because that had been when the calabash had broken. The boys had understood when she needed space.

They wouldn’t do that to her.

Yet she still felt sick to her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at @starsfic.


End file.
